


Here

by singingquietly (wintercrystal)



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kitty Kurt, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, cat hybrid, hybrid kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercrystal/pseuds/singingquietly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hybrid Kitty!Kurt had a bad dream and really wants cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing because I had the feels just now. I really want to write a whole verse of this though. Maybe make it a long fic with many chapters. Tell me what you guys think?

“I demand cuddles.”

 

Blaine looked up from his textbook to see his boyfriend flop face-down onto the mattress next to him. Kurt’s tail swayed slowly above him and for a moment, Blaine was mesmerized. “Kurt?”

 

The cat hybrid in question looked up, furry ears perking out oh his tousled hair and lips pouty as he wiggled up the bed to get closer to Blaine. “I want cuddles, B.”

 

When Blaine had returned from school about an hour ago, weary from his long day of classes, he opened the door to his apartment to see his boyfriend asleep, curled up into a tight ball on the sofa. Breaking into a tired smile, he had padded into the bedroom to grab a fluffy blanket, then back out into the living room to place it over Kurt’s body. Then he headed into the bedroom and decided to study while he waited for Kurt to wake up so that they could go for dinner together. But it seems like dinner would have to be put on hold.

 

“What brings this on?” Blaine asks while he closes his book and places it on the nightstand before opening up his arms. Kurt hurriedly crawls on him and into his embrace, snuggling against his chest and taking a deep breath of Blaine’s scent and letting out a happy sigh. His ears twitched happily as his tail winds around them both, wrapping around their waists.

 

“You alright, sweetie?” He whispers, planting a soft kiss on his hairline and receives a hesitant nod in return, along with a light kiss on his collarbone.

 

“I just had a bad dream.” Kurt murmurs back, lips moving against the material of his Blaine’s pyjama shirt. Blaine hugs him closer, “do you want to talk about it?”

 

Silence reigned for a few minutes before Kurt finally spoke, his voice low and quiet, “dreamt that I was back at the shelter. Dreamt that you didn’t come and save me that day. Dreamt that...”

 

“Oh honey,” Blaine sighs, “You’re safe now, I’m here. You’re here.”

 

“I know, but in the nightmare it felt so real. I just… I was so scared.”

 

Blaine hushes him, repeating whispers of it’s okay, everything is fine and I love you. “I won’t let anything or anyone hurt you again.”

 

Kurt doesn't reply, but Blaine knows with the faintest tightening of his tail around them that Kurt hears him. He combs his fingers through Kurt’s hair, gently massaging the spot behind his ears. Kurt’s purrs filled the quiet room, rumbling against Blaine’s chest. “Go back to sleep, sweetie, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“Promise.”

 

“What if you have to eat?” Kurt looks up at him, his ears perky and attentive. Blaine couldn’t help but chuckle, reaching up to pet and rub his ears, eliciting a playful giggle from Kurt.

 

“Well I’ll just brave the hunger and wait for my love to join me for dinner. Shall we go for sushi?”

 

Kurt’s eyes brightened, his tail unwinding and beginning to sway playfully once again. “Sushi! Can we order more salmon?”

 

“You can have all the salmon you want. Sleep, sweetie,” He kissed his forehead once again and Kurt thumped his head back down on Blaine’s chest, rubbing his nose on his collarbone and purring.

 

As Kurt slowly drifts off, Blaine finds himself joining him, eyelids drooping and the lethargy from before catching on now. Deciding that a tiny nap wouldn’t hurt, he closed his eyes, resting his nose in his boyfriend’s hair. The familiar feeling of Kurt’s soft twitching ears dragging across his cheek was the last thing he felt before he succumbed to sleep, the smallest of smiles forming on his lips.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: singingquietly.tumblr.com/tagged/my+fic


End file.
